In My Hands
by angeleyenc
Summary: Set in New moon. When bella sees Laurent in the meadow.. who saves her?


Disclaimer: I don't own this beautiful song by Fuel nor do i own twilight. that beautiful world belongs to mistress meyer..

_Memories are just where you laid them _

_Dragging the waters til the depths give up their dead _

_What did you expect to find? _

_Was it something you left behind?_

_Don't you remember anything I said when I said, _

Bella stared out her window just looking at nothing. She was completely numb ever since _he_- wince- left. Her whole world was gone in the blink of a eye. For days she screamed 'What did i do wrong?' and 'why?'. After the screams subsided she just became nothing but a empty shell. It was even worse than the screaming. Charlie didn't even recognize his daughter because she tried so hard to keep the pain locked away. She would go to school, work, and come home. She wouldn't go out anymore and lost all her friends. Well, the only friend that did care was Angela Weber. But even then Bella stopped talking to her even. She would just sit their at _their _table just staring at nothing. Time had no meaning anymore because what was the point of living when you had nothing to live for?

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't fall away and leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, _

_in my hands again _

_And leave love bleeding in my hands, _

_in my hands Love lies bleeding _

Months passed and days blurred together. Time had no meaning anymore. One day when Charlie wasn't home she decided to go to the meadow where He first told her his secret. So she drove out and began to hike. It took a while but then she found it. She knew it was the meadow in her gut but it was different because their was no life it was lifeless just like her. She fell to her knees and the tears fell. She wrapped her arms around herself rocking back and forth. Then the screaming started.

"Why did you leave me?!"She sobbed. She continued to sob and scream at the top of her lungs until there was nothing left. That's all she was... was nothing. without Edward.

_Oh __hold me now I feel contagious _

_Am I the only place that you've left to go? _

_She cries her life is like _

_Some movie in black and white _

_Dead actors faking lines, over and over and over again she cries _

Then a twig snapped nearby. She looked up and realized she wasn't alone. Then a sickly sweet voice called out "Bella?" That's when she saw him. It was Laurent. She immedatley straighten up. "Laurent, is that you? she sniffled. Why are you here?" "I came as a favor to Victoria." "Victoria?" "Yes, you see she asked me to come look for you."

"Why did she?"

"Well, it's quite simple really, Edward killed James, her mate."

Bella gasped. "What, her mate?"

"You see, she wants to kill you, a mate for a mate. "

"He'll know it was you."

"No, he won't because he is not here and neither is the rest of them are they?"

Bella kept quiet knowing he was right. Laurent smiled a sickly smile. "I thought so. I mean how could he mean so much to you if he left you?"

"Oh, if you knew what Victoria had planned for you, you see i can make the pain go away" he said as he caressed her face.

"You smell so mouthwatering." He sniffed her.

Bella closed her eyes. Then waited for him to kill her but it never came because just then a growl was heard.

_[Chorus]_

_Don't fall away and leave me to myself _

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands, _

_in my hands again And leave love bleeding in my hands, _

_in my hands _

_Love lies bleeding_

_And I watched as you turned away_

_You don't remember, but I do _

_You never even tried _

Bella felt a strong breeze blow by her causing her to fall to the forest floor. She opened her eyes to see an angel fighting Laurent. An angel she knew oh, so well. Her angel. Edward. The way he moved was so fierce and graceful at the same time. She couldn't help but stare. It was all she could do. Then as quickly as the fight started it was over by edward ripping off Laurent's head and taking his body apart and burning the pieces. After it was over he turned as the fire burned the remains of Laurent. She just stared at him, not saying anything at all. Edward after a moment went over to her. He knelt by her side, he put his hand to her cheek saying "Bella, my bella." If vampires could cry he would be. That's when she threw her arms and body into him. Her eyes glazing over with tears. "Edward." Her lips met his with a passion that she held for all these months. To which he glady returned with. "I'm sorry bella, I lied to you, I love you. I love you." He kept saying over. Kissing every part of her face with her tears mixed. They held each other for a long time. Time passed and Edward carried her sleeping form back to the truck and drove her home. Charlie still wasn't home and so he carried her into her room placing her on her bed all the while laying by her side never leaving.

_Chorus:_

_Don't fall away and leave me to myself _

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding in my hands,_

_in my hands again Leave love bleeding in my hands,_

_in my hands again Leave love bleeding in my hands, _

_in my hands again, oh _

When Bella woke up she was in her room on her bed, she looked down and saw a pair of pale arms wrapped around her. She looked behind her and saw the most beautiful face of all. "Edward" she whispered.

"I'm here Bella." His eyes were gold. ans he smiled her faveorite crooked smile. Though it was one of sadness.

"I'm not dreaming am i?"

"No, i'm really here." He picked up her hand and put it to his face and kissed her hand leaning on it.

"Bella, i owe you a huge apologise I- had no idea that it would so easy to leave you. He winced. I thought it would be next to impossible and yet you believed me so quickly and after all the times i told you i love you."

"You love me? But you said-"

"Bella, i lied to you i thought if i left that i wouldn't put you in danger anymore. and to believe the lie - that was agonizing."

"Edward, stop. you can't put this guilt that you have for protecting me. You have to learn to not take responsibility for whatever happens to me. Okay." Tears were starting to form. He nodded. "Please don't cry, he said as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'll make it up to you somehow, for as long as i exist." "I love you." "As i Love you, my bella." With that they kissed and stayed by each others side.


End file.
